


6 Colours, 6 Years (and we're still together)

by whitetigerlittledeer



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen, I'M EMO, im sorry, posting it here because I'm scared that i'd lose it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitetigerlittledeer/pseuds/whitetigerlittledeer
Summary: Happy 6th anniversary NU'EST.I love you.





	6 Colours, 6 Years (and we're still together)

2013

 

Their first anniversary was coloured pink

 

It was the hue that they debuted with,

 

Hints of the bright colour on stage outfits,

 

On their posters and banners,

 

And most importantly their fans,

 

Who were cheering for them in another language that wasn’t their mother tongue.

 

They were skeptical at first,

 

Why did they have to celebrate their korean debut on foreign land?

 

But they didn’t ponder it long

 

After all, they were still young

 

Spirits as bright as the tokyo city lights

 

As they pushed their worries to the back of their mind

 

_ Maybe next year. _

 

2014

 

Their second anniversary was coloured green,

 

Like sprouts breaking out from the muddy brown of the earth.

 

They were once again with their fans,

 

In their homeland, finally.

 

The venue might be tiny,

 

And the audience was filled with the absence of many familiar faces,

 

But there were also new faces among the small crowd,

 

Eyes glittering with admiration.

 

It’s fine, they think.

 

They’re still growing,

 

If they work hard enough their sprouts would grow into skyscraping trees,

 

Where they could climb up and reach the stars they yearned for 

 

For so long.

  
  


2015

 

Their 3rd anniversary was coloured murky yellow,

 

Like the colour of happiness mixed in bucket of worry

 

This year they released a special track,

 

That was presented to their fans as a gift.

 

But the present was lacking, it was flawed,

 

Because this was a song made with 5 singers in mind

 

But when the fans counted the voices there were only four.

 

The missing member was sorry, 

 

As a main vocal he has the feeling the he failed,

 

But the fancafe was filled with the fans’ warm wishes,

 

And flooded with praises of the new song,

 

So the ugly yellow of that day turned into a blinding gold.

 

_ “I love you my baby, _

 

_ My baby, _

 

_ My baby.” _

  
  


2016

 

Their 4th anniversary was coloured black,

 

The colour darker than Ren’s wig. 

 

They tried not to let their exhaustion show as they got ready for their vlive

 

Their fans were waiting for them,

 

Even though they were tired,

 

Tired of saying “this album is the one”

 

“We’ll hit big this time”

 

“The public will love this”

 

But their fans were there for them each and every second,

 

Cheering for them when others cursed them to fail,

 

So before the vlive ended,

 

Expressions of love towards the viewers were hurriedly,

 

But genuinely given,

 

The boys hoped their words could provide fans the warmth they received for 4 long years

 

Because ㄴㅇㅅㅌs are the reason they even got this far

  
  
  


2017

 

Their 5th anniversary was coloured blue,

 

The baby blue of the walls that surrounded them every minute,

 

The blue of the logo pasted everywhere on everything .

 

All 4 boys were practicing,

 

But not for Nu’est.

 

In the night filled with remnants of the winter chill,

 

Where to everyone else it was just a night,

 

4 boys were gathered in one of the rooms,

 

Huddled around a phone calling their hyung,

 

Eyes bleary, shoulders slumped

 

As they pat each other on the backs,

 

Murmuring the same words to each other

 

To the people they spent the last 6 years together with,

 

_ Happy 5th Anniversary Nu’est. _

  
  


2018

 

Their 6th Anniversary was coloured white

 

As white as the snow that still covered the sidewalk

 

4 boys were in the practice room

 

Practicing since dawn,

 

Etching each move, each note into their minds

 

Carving them deep into their bones.

 

All of them were exhausted

 

But they didn’t stop,

 

They didn’t want to stop until— 

 

“Hey guys”

 

A familiar voice cut through the music. 

 

So 5 tired boys were piled on top of each other that night

 

The cold practice room floor did nothing to dampen their spirits

 

As they were smiling, laughing,

 

They were now complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here https://twitter.com/baekhoebae/status/973922316361936898 
> 
> but i'm just posting it here just in case.
> 
> leave likes and comments if you liked it 
> 
> and scream at me on twitter @baekhoebae


End file.
